Club
by The Paperback Girl
Summary: One shot/ smut: Hermione just wants one night away, but things don't go according to plan when she runs into Draco Malfoy in the Muggle world. Edit- I did a quick edit on some grammar errors. Please let me know if you see something I missed. Thanks!


Hermione didn't come here to drink. She just wanted to get lost in the crowd. It had been so long since Hermione had been able to go somewhere without attracting someone's attention, mostly The Daily Prophet's. That's what drove her to a random nightclub in Manchester. No one would expect to see her here of all places and that is exactly why she chose it. Hermione didn't even know the name of the place, but it was dark and loud and that's what she had been looking for. She had to admit it was pretty nice on the inside, even if the outside was pretty run down. There was an impressive bar when you walked in and then there was a set of stairs that led down on the dance floor, which at the moment was so packed that she had a hard time moving. Hermione wasn't sure how people managed to move around with a drink and not spill it all over themselves or anyone else.

She found her way out to, what must have been, the middle of the dance floor and she let herself go. It had been so difficult for everyone since what happened at The Battle of Hogwarts. That's what they were calling it these days, but she would rather not call it that or even really think about it. She refused to think about it. Hermione was just going to let the music take her away. No one here knew that who she was. They all assumed she was a **normal** Muggle girl dancing the night away.

She had no idea how long she had been on the dance floor when she started to try to find a way out. She needed to grab some water, but she had to find the stairs to get off the dance floor. She looked down at her watch and saw it was past midnight. Her few hours of normal were going by too fast. She looked up from her watch and she saw him.

_Damnit. Goddamnit. Why was he here of all places? _She would recognize him anywhere. His blonde hair had always set him apart and now it was making him stand out like a blinking light saying to her "See you should have never tried to be normal. You will never be normal. Your past is always there". Okay, maybe it wasn't saying all of that, but it did feel like adding salt to a wound. She had come here to get away from everything and everyone, only to be staring at her school rival from across a crowded room. Her only hope was that she could sneak past him without him seeing her.

It was almost like Draco could hear her thoughts because at that moment he turned towards and Hermione could almost see him putting everything together in his head. She had dressed to blend in and so had he. She was in a bright blue bodycon dress that had cutouts in the sides that showed her stomach. It wasn't anything she would normally wear, so she had thought it would be perfect until now.

Hermione had to admit that Draco did look awfully good in what he was wearing. She hadn't seen him in anything up robes for years. He had on a long sleeve purple button up that was clinging to his arms in a very flattering manner. His shirt was tucked into some dark blue jeans that were almost the same color as his black leather loafers. He had obviously tried to go unnoticed as a Muggle, but he had missed normal Muggle and went straight for a hedge fund broker with a trust fund. There was a group of ladies dancing around him, not really with him, but she could tell that they were all vying for his attention.

He was still looking at her, but he had never looked at her liked this. Draco had always just looked like he was holding back a curse before and now it looked like he was holding back another kind of curse. Hermione quickly tried to figure out what she would do. She could walk past him and leave the club and never come back, but was fun up until a couple of seconds ago. Her second option was to try and ignore him, but she didn't even think that that could be possible. Lastly, she could make the best of this situation and she what could happen if she was a little more open about what was happening. She was a Gryffindor and she would be brave.

Hermione turned her back to Draco and started dancing again. She threw her head over her shoulder, looked back at him, and winked. Her heart was racing. She wasn't too sure what she was getting herself into and she really didn't want to think about it too much. Hermione had put the ball in his court. He could leave and they would never talk about what had just happened or he would make his way over to her and dance with her. As she pushed her hip slightly back, she felt her body make contact with someone else. Hermione could feel her stomach jump and she was glad that she hadn't had anything to drink or she might have lost it all then.

She turned her head slightly and she could see Draco looking down at her slightly confused as he raised one eyebrow at her. She just raised one back at him. Over his shoulder, she could the same group of ladies looking her quite nastily. She faced away from him again and resumed dancing. She could feel his hands on her hips and his hip move against hers. She was considerably taller with the massive heals she was wearing, so they were around the same height and she could feel his breath on her neck. If she took a time turner back to her sixth year, sixth year Hermione would slap current Hermione and maybe tomorrow Hermione would do the same thing, but she wasn't willing to waste such a great opportunity.

Hermione found that grinding on Draco was a great way to past the time and she could feel that it wasn't just her having fun. They danced for a few songs before she found the guts to turn around and face him. His pale blue eyes lingered over her body as she turned. She pushed her body against his slim frame and looked him in the eyes. He was looking at her intensely. He made a motion for Hermione to follow him off the dance floor. Draco started to walk off without her, she guessed, hoping she would follow, but he turned around and took her hand. They made their way off the floor and up the stairs, to the slightly quieter bar area.

"Do you have a tab?" Draco's voice was deeper than she had ever heard it before. "What?" It took her a second before she caught was he was on about. "Mmm...no, I didn't have anything" The more her nerves kicked in, the more was happy about that fact; vomiting on his shoes would be a major turn off. "Stay here, I have to pay out and then we can leave" He was brisk with her. "Are you drunk?" She blurted out "I can't do this if you are. Sorry, but those are the rules" He leveled his eyes at her. "I have a tab, but none of the drinks were for me. You can ask the bartender, if need be" She felt her cheeks get red under his gaze. "No, I believe you. I just want to make sure if this was going to happen that it was happening because we both are okay with it and both of us are in our right minds" She stood a little taller. "I'm not sure we are thinking right, but it's not because of alcohol" and with that he walked to the bar to pay out. _Damn, He looked good. _As he walked back to her, she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Was she really going to do this? Short answer, yes.

The night air was cold, but welcomed after the pretty intense heat of the club. Draco took out a cell phone and pressed a few numbers. This night was just getting weirder. He said something, hung up, and looked at her. "It will be a few seconds...What?" She must have let her surprise run across her face. "Why do you have a cell phone?" "It's the easiest way to communicate" He stated bluntly. By the time he was done speaking a nice black car pulled up to the curb.

"Here we are, " He said leading her towards the car as a man appeared out of the driver's side and opened the back door. Draco let Hermione get in first and it was a little more difficult with her dress and heels but she managed. He said something to the drive and then he slid in with ease that suggested practice. The quietness of the car was a bit awkward, but Draco pressed a few buttons on the back of the partition and music came on. He must have started to feel the tenseness too.

Hermione looked at him from the side of her eye. He was looking at her. _Brave. She was brave. _She rotated in her seat and slowly placed her hand on his leg. She lightly moved her fingers in circles around the top of his knee. He had given up pretenses and was staring at her with his eyebrow up again. She stopped her hand mid-circle and put her hand flat on his leg and moved it towards his crotch. The car stopped abruptly as they must have just reached their destination. "Damn" She could her Draco mutter under his breath. She sat back right before the door opened. The driver had a schooled expression on his face, but she could only imagine what he was thinking about all this.

Draco quickly exits and holds the door for her. The driver has disappeared inside the building. If Hermione thought getting in the car was a feat, climbing out it was an another thing completely. Draco could tell she was struggling and gave her his hand to help her out. Once they were both out of the car, he started to lead her inside. The driver met them at the entrance with the door open. He slipped Draco a door key card and left them in the lobby.

The lobby was the most massive and grandest room that Hermione probably ever saw. It looked like the whole room was gilded that even the settees and chairs were golden. She had no time to look around even though the thought was tempting because Draco took her hand and led her to the elevators across the room. They stepped inside and Draco hit the number 8 on the keypad. The door closed and the tension was too much. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was already looking at her with hungry eyes, but he made no moves toward her. When the doors opened, Draco led her down the hallway to the last room at the end of the hall. He quickly swapped his card and they entered the room.

If Hermione thought that the lobby was grand, she now thought it shabby. Everything seemed to be bigger than normal here; the sofa was large enough for all of Ron's family, Harry, and herself, and the tv was taller than her. There was also a bar in far right wall and Draco was currently pouring some fancy bottled water into even fancier glasses. He brought on to her. "Here, I thought you might like something to drink" She was grateful for the drink. She had been meaning to drink something earlier when she had spotted him and forgot all about it. She took a couple of sips while watching him do the same. She had a feeling that she was about to forget about this drink just like the last one.

Hermione put her drink down and so did Draco. They looked at each other for a long moment before she spoke up, "So I won't ask you why you were there because frankly I don't want you to ask me the same question" He nodded at her "We are adult and we can act like them..." She was cut off by his lip crashing down hers. She pushed back against him until his back hit the nearest wall. He turned them so that she had her back against the wall instead and she went with the flow. There was really not the time to be questioning thing when they were going so right. Draco moved his hands into her hair and moved his body against hers. She brought her hands around him and rubbed them up his back. He made a moaning sound and she continued to do it again.

His tongue was in her mouth and he tasted so different than what she would have thought, not that she had thought about before this point; He tasted like expensive macaroons. Draco broke the kiss and took her hand once again and led her to one of the doors. There were a few candles lit on a mantel and there was a giant canopy bed in the middle of the room. "Which door is the bathroom?" She asked him and he pointed it out to her.

Once she was in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She had fared better at the club than she had thought. Hermione pulled her red lipstick and wand out of her purse that was still on her arm. She wasn't sure how it had made it through that kiss but it had. Hermione pick up her wand and cast a small spell, then she applied a quick coat of it and then slipped off her shoes; leaving her shoes and purse in the bathroom.

Hermione reemerged from the bathroom to find Draco sitting on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes too. His top bottom of this shirt was undone and she could feel herself coming undone. Once his feet were bare, he stood up and walked over to her. She turned around and he slid the zip of her dress down while he kissed at the nape of her neck. She felt shivers down her spine as he pushed her dress off of her. Before she could face him again, he unsnapped and removed her bra and reached around her to grab her breast. Draco felt the weight of them and moved them around in his hands, bring his thumbs over her nipples in a circular motion. She leaned back against him and let his fingers work themselves over her. She could feel the buttons of his shirt digging into her back and honestly, it felt great. He removed his hand and brought her back to face him. He kissed her deeply and more slowly this time. Draco looked down at her and lifted his eyebrow again. Her lace panties were that infamous green. "I know you didn't buy these like this" He said slowly, "I thought you might like them better this way" She said with a quick smile. "You were right" He replied with a smirk. She moved her fingers to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, while he was still kissing her.

When she got to the last button, he stepped back and pulled it the rest of the way off. She moved to the buttons on his jeans and he let her. She undid the button and started to pull them off. This took some help from him and soon he was out of them. His boxer briefs were almost he same color as his shirt. She quickly moved her fingers under the waistband of them. His breath caught in his throat and she looked up at him. He nodded for her to continue and she gave him a small smile.

As she pulled them off, she moved with so that by the time they were off, she was on her knees in front of him. Hermione kept eye contact with Draco. He was already hard, so she took him in her hands and moved slowly up and down his cock twice before she lowered her mouth onto him. She went as far as she could and then back out. Hermione did this again, then she held the base with her hands and lightly rotated them up and down, while she licked and sucked on the tip. "Stop" His voice was very horse and she did as he asked. He helped her up and moved them toward the bed until her knees hit against it. Draco gently pushed her back on the bed. He pulled her panties off and Hermione moved herself to the center of the bed. Draco followed her on all four and stopped when he got to her waist and he placed his face back at her pussy.

"Is this okay?" He asked her and she could feel his hot breath against her. "Yes" Draco moved her legs a little further apart and bent her knees so that he could get his face between them. He moved his fingers to her to test her pussy and when they came away wet, he lowered his face into her. He was licking at her and she was gasping at him. He stopped and looked up at her and she just nodded like he had done earlier. Draco went after her clit and her hands worked themselves into his hair, pulling harder than she probably should have been. He moved his head up so that his chin and beard scruff rubbed against her before coming back down to circle her clit with his tongue again. He moved a finger into her and then slowly another. He was moving them from back to front in a come here motion. Hermione could feel an orgasm building in her. It was like a slow fire that was taking over her body.

"yes...

more...

there...

harder...

faster..."

He flicked his fingers in time with his tongue one more time and she felt herself let go and she was cumming. He continued to move and lick her through her orgasm and only stopped when he felt her body stop. He looked up at her and she pulled him up to her face and kissed him deeply. He reached over to the nightstand where she guessed that he had put a condom earlier when she was in the bathroom. She took to it from him and opened. She moved down under him, so that she could grasp his cock and unrolled the condom on him. She moved up again making sure to press her body against his on the way up. Once she was back up to face him, he moved his hand to his cock and found her pussy. He placed himself and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?" was all he said "Yes" she replied and with that he pushed himself into her.

He was pushing in and out of her and she was moving her hip as fast as she could. Draco brought his fingers down to her clit to circle it and he could feel her tense body coil and release quickly. He pulled out of her and helped her move to her hand and knees and he entered her from behind. She lowered shoulders to the bed, so that she was more comfortable and pushed back against him again and again. He was pulling on her hip and that helped her move faster. She could feel him getting more rigid behind her.

"there...

harder...harder...**harder.**..

yes...

Draco..."

She felt him cum and then collapse on her, catching his weight on his hands as to not crush her. Hermione rolled over so that she was looking at him. He was already closing his eyes. "That was nice" She said stupidly grinning in the aftershock of her orgasms. "It was. Again sometime?" He said without really thinking about it. "Yeah, I think so too" She smiled at him and he returned it this time.


End file.
